Broken Together
by TheHouseKnight
Summary: A TenRose song fiction, inspired from the song 'Broken Together' by Casting Crowns.


**(AU: This is a song fanfic that I write not long time ago. This is my first song fanfic and I hope you like it. Plus English is not my first language so it will be a few grammar problem, sorry... And I do not own the song or the show. Doctor Who belongs to BBC and the song 'Broken Together' belongs to the band Casting Crowns. Hope you like it, love TheHouseKnight) **

**Broken Together **

_What do you think about when you look at me_

Every time I look at you I feel how my heart takes a leap in my chest. You are as beautiful as a summer where day turns to night. As the sun sets in the horizon and colours throughout the sky in different colours. Then every sunset is different and yet so beautiful. I feel warm inside every time you smile at me or every time I hear your laughter.

_I know we're not the fairytale you dreamed we'd be_

I know it was not really like we dreamed it could be. I know all of our dreams were crushed when you disappeared. And I lost me grip of you.

_You wore the veil, you walked the aisle, you took my hand _

I've dreamed that a few times. Sick huh? That a Time Lord dream to marry a woman, a human. But I can not stop thinking about it. I wanted, rather, want to that some day it will happen. That you come walking in the aisle up to me and take my hand. Because I love you, Rose. I didn't have time to say it to you on that day at Bad Wolf Bay. But you, I think you already know that.

_And we dove into a mystery _

The mystery we may never get an answer.

_How I wish we could go back to Simpler Times Before all our scars and all our secrets were in the light _

How I wish that everything can return to normal. When we took each other's hands and ran away from evil and other terrible things. When we travelled together in the TARDIS. When we lied awake all nights and just talk about different things. But now you're gone and it's just me. I am alone in the TARDIS, running alone from danger and lies alone at night. These emotional scars are getting bigger and bigger every day. My missing to you only gets bigger and bigger.

_Will we make it through the night It's going to take much more than promises this time Only God can change our minds _

I promised you and your mom I would take care of you and that nothing would happen to you. I managed to keep it until the day you disappeared. I really did my best, Rose. But it was not enough and now you are in a different universe. And here I am left with the belief that one day manage to get you home again.

_Maybe You and I we're never Meant to be complete_

Perhaps it was so that we were never meant to be, Doctor. Perhaps it was so that fate chose that we would have to go separate ways, that our dreams of being together forever would be crushed. That we would never feel complete with each other.

_Could we just be broken together _

Can not we just go back in time and let it be as it was before. When everything was much easier. Life has become so much more difficult then it happened. Since your and my way was torn in two. I know I almost got what I wanted but it disappeared shortly after you disappeared. John, as I call him (I know it's the name you always use) died just shortly after you disappeared. So we are both broken but at different locations, and I wish we could be just broken together.

I_f you can bring your shattered dreams and I'll bring mine _

I wish we could just get back to each other. Share our broken dreams with each other and try to make life better together than alone.

C_ould healing still be spoken and save us _

This is perhaps something that will never happen. That we will be together in each other's arms again. Just take each other's hands again and run together from danger. That our lives once again blossom like a rose growing up and knocks out their leaves. Maybe it's just something we can wish, something we can dream.

_The only way we'll last forever is broken together _

I've been so lonely without you by my side. Why did fate to separate us? Why do nearly everything I hold dear vanish? It's so lonely here, I think I'm going mad. I walk alone here in the TARDIS. It is so quiet, so quiet that I can hear my own heartbeat echoing in the room. How I wish you were here again, I'm begging on my knees for a miracle when you come back here and fill up the void that came after you disappeared.

We were building kingdoms and chasing dreams and love left behind

We tried again and again to play the heroes in our adventures. We always said that we were not together or had any feelings for each other. But I can tell you, Doctor, that you could easily see that we liked each other very much. Which I felt and feel for you. I love you and I've done that since at first day I met you in your old form. You were the person who came, took my hand and whispered, "Run". We simply forgot our love for each other, we forgot to tell and share it with each other.

_I'm praying God will help align our broken hearts And we will not give up the fight _

I pray for a miracle that one day you're here in my arms again, Rose. I'm not giving up.

I'm not giving up on us, which I think you do not do either, Doctor. One day I'm back to you. Although we might be broken, but we will **_be broken together._**

**(What do you think? Love, TheHouseKnight)**.


End file.
